Airbender
by Skye.Wooden
Summary: No one ever said life was easy. Sure my scarasm and short temper hasn't helped my situation. But to ship me off was the best thing they ever came up with. Well until I punched Jasper Whitlock Hale in the face. Now I'm not so sure.
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes against the impact of hundreds of talking teenagers surrounding me; the joy of school, not. Ok so maybe my life's not so bad but it's not easy that's for sure. I wonder if I punch the next girl who complains about her boyfriend or asks her friend if her hair looks alright I might get a few days away from this place. Sounds like a good plan actually. Now just who will be the victim to my temper this bright morning?

"Hey Tob!" the familiar sound of my one and only friend Luca sounds from behind me. Turning around I look at her smug face at catching me off guard. As she scans my face her smirk turns quickly into a thin line of disapproval. "Tobby, the guy can't be so bad that you have to take your anger out on the school population," she shakes her head and leans back onto the railing behind her.

How does she do that? "How'd you know what I was planning?" I ask eyeing her carefully.

Giggling softly to herself she starts the long walk towards our lockers. As always I follow two steps behind. "You're just predictable. Monday you argue with the teachers, Tuesday you punch some poor girl in the face and Friday you're always on edge and say less than normal."

"I am not predictable. And what happened to Wednesday and Thursday?" I argue barely keeping the two steps between us.

"You're never here for me to tell. Every Tuesday you get suspended for two days," she sighs, "You know my popularity means nothing to me so do you have to keep up the distance thing?"

"We've had this discussion many a time before Luca and my patience is wearing thin already. If it would make you happy I'll only punch someone who deserves it."

"No one at this school deserves to have your fist connect with their face. Just say goodbye before you leave, ok?"

"What are you talking about?"

Stopping she turns around and stares hard at me, "Just promise me Tobby."

"Ok, ok," I surrender holding my hands up before continuing, "I don't care but usually you hate to be late for first period."

Giving me a quick glare she storms off towards the lockers again. Matching her stride I close my eyes again to try to ignore the pain as someone bumps into my shoulder. Perhaps sneaking out last night wasn't my brightest idea of the century. Opening my eyes as we walk into the crowded hallway of our first period building we head straight for our lockers. As routine I lean against my locker and pretend to look out the window at the river below.

Opening her locker Luca begins to whisper, "You're to go to the principal's office before the first bell and she asks you don't send anyone to sick bay with a broken nose on the way."

Frowning I ask, "What does your mother want Luca? I haven't done anything."

Slamming her locker shut she glares at my stiff form. "She's kept you at this school as long as she can Tobby. I'm surprised she's managed to keep you here for two and a half years as it is. Michael wants to send you off to boarding school in Florida. Knowing you won't survive there with your rebellious behaviour mother managed to get your mother to agree to leave you money and ship you off to a small town in Washington United States of America, Forks. Mother will tell you the rest when you go see her. Be easy on her Tob she really has done the best she can."

Turning slowly I look at her tear streaked face. "Don't cry Luca. I'll try to be nice. But I do ask you forget me, ok? Can you do that for me?"

More tears run down her face as she slowly nods. I stand up straight and start to walk past her. Before I can pass she pulls me into a quick hug and runs off before I can say anything further. I hope she's ok. But I guess it's time for me to go see the principle again. Well at least I won't get any questioning look from anyone on the way, if they even notice.

Not bothering to nock I walk into her office slamming the door shut before I take up my usual spot against the wall next to the door. Crossing my arms I glare into the eyes of the woman who has hated me since the day she laid eyes on me. Eyeing my uniform she shakes her head and places a cream folder at the front of her desk before turning back to her computer screen.

"It wouldn't kill you to wear the formal uniform for once Miss Brandon," She says eyeing the school's sports top and tracksuit pants that were faded from the continued use of the two and a half years I've worn them.

"Have you not said that every time I've walked into your office Melissa?" I contradict as our usual routine proceeds.

Returning her usual glare at the use of her first name by a student she opens the folder so I can see the birth certificate inside. As I scan over it I'm not surprised to see it's mine. "Your mother has left you money in your bank account and will supply money to it when you're of need of it. You're now of your own accord meaning your mother and step father has signed papers that make you legally responsible of yourself when you turn the age of fifteen. As it is you will be fifteen in two days. Tonight you will board a plane to Seattle in Washington USA. Once you have landed there you are on your own. You've got to find your own way to Forks and a place to live. Get settled in and you're required to attend school by Monday next week. And let me tell you Miss Brandon that if you continue your behaviour at this school, suspension will not be your punishment. If you don't control your temper you will be sitting afternoon detentions. One hour per teacher Miss Brandon."

Fuck that shit. If they think that by holding me hostage at the school after hours will stop my temper outbursts they better be ready for disappointment.

"It seems you managed to hold your temper on the way here Miss Brandon I ask you to do the same on the way out," Melissa orders holding out the now closed folder towards me. Leaning forward I take the folder from her and turn to leave. "And Miss Brandon," she calls as I grab the handle to the door. "You're plane is in four hours so don't waste time in getting to the airport, use a cab to get there."

Not turning around I yank the door open and head towards the Brisbane River. Folder in hand I stop off at the sports shed and grab one of those water proof bags from the change room. It's not like who ever owns this bag will even notice it's gone. Stuffing the folder into the bag I kneel down and undo the laces on my sneakers. Slipping them off, I put them in the bag as well than zip the bag up. Buckling it around my stomach I continue on my way to the pontoon belonging to the school.

Reaching the pontoon I stand on the edge and check for passing boats. Checking the wind I find the nearest boat five minutes away. Good, plenty of time for me to swim across. Not wasting anytime I dive in and start swimming across the river to Michael's house.

Always wanted to do this; the feel of the water rushing in and out towards the sea relaxed my muscles completely. I remember the day I told Luca that I planned to swim home on my last day at that school. She had gone nuts saying that a shark would eat me before I got across. Of course I had just laughed and told her I was too fast to ever get eaten by a shark. It wasn't a total lie. For some reason animals don't attack me so the only animal I've got to worry about is humans.

Grabbing hold of the back fence I pull myself out of the water and over the fence. Walking over to the big old oak tree I prepare to jump and grab my house keys. Exhausted from last night's run I miss it the first few times before I grab them and pull them off the branch with my weight, landing on all fours.

Walking under the stairs I unlock the door to my room. Leaving the door open for some natural light I head straight for my wardrobe and pull two backpacks out. Strip from my wet clothes and change into black cargo pants, a black singlet and a plain black hoodie. Moving to my desk I turn on my laptop and take my iphone out of the draw along with the headphones. Closing that draw I open the one below it and take out my sketch pad, led pencil, sharpener and rubber. Putting them in one bag I move back to the laptop and open up Google. I type in 'what is the weather in Forks Washington USA?' Opening up the first website I read the only sentence on the screen.

_The small town of Forks, Washington USA with a population of __3120__ sees very little sunshine and it rains constantly._

Well that answers my question about the weather. Now how do I get from Seattle to Forks? Pressing the shortcut to Google maps I type into the new search engine, 'Seattle to Forks Washington'. A map comes onto the screen and I look to the right of it and read that it's only 148miles. One backpack it is then.

Shutting the laptop off, I shut it and place it on top of my sketch pad. Chucking the other backpack back into the wardrobe and pick up another plain black hoodie, black cargo plants, three more black singlet's, a bunch of underwear, bras and socks. Picking up the water proof bag I had discarded earlier I take out the folder. Opening it I flick through the pages and quickly find my flight information, take out the documents and place the folder behind the sketch pad for later use. Zipping up the bag I pull out my black and white converses from under the bed. Tying them up smoothly and quickly, I throw the bag over my head and shoulder and adjust the strap so it fits snug against my back. Grab my skateboard from its spot against the wall by the door and walk out the door without a second glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip had been uneventful; the hostess learnt after the first couple hours of the trip that I wasn't interested in eating the shit airline food, and that I was content to ignore everyone by listening to my iphone with the music as loud as it could go. Thankfully someone had booked me a first class seat and I had slept most of the trip.

Once the plane had landed and the seatbelt sign was off I grabbed my bag from under the seat in front of me and dislodged my skateboard from the overhead compartment. Seriously who buys a big stuffed kangaroo and brings it onboard as carryon luggage? Beats me. Not having any other luggage I walk right out of the airport and head for the small town of Forks on my skateboard.

Now on the boarder of Forks in the shadow of the trees I stare as a middle aged man helps a girl around the age of 17 carry suitcases inside. The girl though with her brown hair and eyes gave off a warning like no other; a warning of danger.

Not staying any longer to find out any further information I turn around and run into the depths of the forest. When I'm half a mile out from the mystery girl's house I stop and climb the nearest tree. Ten metres up, I stop and perch on a big sturdy branch.

After a quick scan of the forest, I sit down with my legs on either side of the branch. Balance my skateboard on my lap and take out the folder. I open it up to the first page and look at my birth certificate. As I look closely as the piece of paper I notice that it's stapled to another. I flip the page over and nearly drop the document. Staring right at me was an adoption form with my name on it. I touch the page with the tip of my fingers. A rush of information runs through my head.

I had been left on my mother's doorstep barely 24 hours after birth. My lungs had been punctured through holes in my chest. My back had received third degree burns. My skin was pale and without colour with what they thought to be the result of too many hours spent in water. My head had been smeared with dirt and varying sizes of cuts.

Is this some sort of sick joke? But there it is. With the varying signatures of government officials and doctors proving it's real. I turn the page for more information but I only look at my school details stating that I will be attending Forks High School as a junior due to my enhanced learning abilities. Well at least school will be a complete bludge. But that's the thing if I received such treatment barely out of the womb how am I still alive? Adults die from things like that, never lone a baby.

I flip back to my birth certificate clearly stating that my mother is my mother. Reading over my health at birth all I find is that my health is poor and I'm on the verge of death. No other detail. Why the fuck wasn't I told? Why tell me when I'm no longer yours to care for?

But Ainslie was like; always under judging the important details of everyday life. I guess being a lawyer does that to you. The fact she took me in, in the first place is surprising. Must of been a big surprise for Michael to find out the famous Lawyer Ainslie had a daughter. And one like me to go with it. Shoulder length pure white hair with weird blue and gold eyes that change depending on my mood. Can't do much about it now, I guess. Let's see what else Melissa has cooked up for me.

Bank card details, credit card, map of the town and school information. Well at least there's no more surprises for me tonight. I memorise the town map and bank details, pocket the credit card in the front of my bag with my iphone and put the rest back in the folder and in the back of my bag. Once I'm sure my bag and skateboard are secured to the tree I climb back down and begin to work on my new home.

It's dark by the time I here loud, heavy footsteps heading in my direction. It was now Sunday and I hadn't stopped working since I started. Stopping my work I slink into the cover of some nearby trees. I must have been too preoccupied to notice it earlier. No time to run now, I'll just have to wait it out until the person's gone. Someone with such heavy footsteps would not be looking for me to cause me harm. I sniff the air just to make sure. Yep his human, but I can also smell fruit. I sniff again and notify the fruit as an apple, banana and mandarin. What does human want? Just as I think this, the man I saw earlier steps out holding a bag containing a bunch of fruit.

"Tobby!" he shouts with his hands cupped around his mouth.

I freeze, how does he know my name?

"Tobby!" he shouts again, "Tobby, Melissa told me you might be near. Didn't expect this, but I thought you might be hungry." He holds the bag of fruit up.

I step out from behind the tree slowly. "How'd you know where to find me?" I whisper, eyeing the gun belted to his hip.

He looks down to his belt and back to me. "Don't worry I won't harm you," he says in what I can only guess to be a soothing tone. "And to answer your question, multiple trees don't just fall over in this place without some sort of reason. My daughter Isabella saw the trees come down from her window," he chuckles to himself. "She was worried that the trees closer to the house would fall and crush us." He chuckles again, "so I thought that it must be you and all because Melissa said you didn't like to be kept indoors."

I look over to the structure I had managed to construct before his arrival. Apart from beams it was roofless and only half the walls were complete. I drop my head and look down at my bare feet as my stomach growls. I look up as he chuckles again.

"Here," he says throwing the bag at my chest. I catch it neatly and place it on the ground at my feet.

I take a deep breath, swallowing my pride and say, "Thank you..."

"Charlie," he supplies.

"Thank you, Charlie"

He smiles and gestures towards my half complete cottage, "I was told you care not for your safety but for at least until you complete your home out here will you take sleep on my couch." He eyes my dirty attire and wrinkles his nose, "and its shower by nightfall."

"Charlie I don't want to intrude..."

"It would it help me sleep better if I know your behind a locked door and well fed."

I sigh, "I will be within the walls of your house before the hour of ten, clean and well fed. That's the best I can do and only cause I owe an old friend, so don't expect anything else." I crouch down and retrieve an apple from the top of the bag, taking a big bite before continuing, "Do you need help to find your way back or do you remember the way?"

He looks down at a watch around his wrists. He gives me a sad smile, "Sorry no I don't know my way back but considering it'd already nine, do you want some help?"

I shake my head, "Come on old man let's get you to bed." I pick up the bag of fruit and my converses from beside a tree I had placed them by earlier. Not looking to see if he follows I head towards the tree I left my bag and skateboard in. Once at the foot of the tree I put the shoes back on the ground and sling the fruit over my shoulder. "Wait here," I order him as I scale the ten metres up. I secure my bag onto my back around the bag of fruit, grab my skateboard and spring from the tree. I land lightly with knees bent in front of him.

I ignore his look of disapproval and head off in the direction of his place.

It's not long before the old guy is tripping over every tree root he can find. This is frustrating; you'd think for someone who lives near a forest, he would know how to walk in it. A sigh escapes my lips as he trips over another object lying in his path of destruction.

Grunting in reply he pulls himself up and hurries to catch back up with me. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"I am not the one who came out here in the middle of the night without a torch without knowing my way back Charlie." Could he get any more annoying? I should have left him to find his own way back half a kilometre ago. If it wasn't for the fact that we are only ten metres from the tree opening I would ditch him now. The only reply I receive is another grunt as I reach back and grab a banana. Peeling it I chuck the skin for some animal to eat. I did not know it was possible to walk ten metres so slow.

Finally we reach the opening in the trees to find his house standing right in front of us. I turn back and raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry Tobby," he apologises shaking his head and leading the way forward.

I follow as promised, much to my dismay and horror. I hope it doesn't take me long to finish the small cabin. I walk through the door and sniff the air for danger. Safe. Hopefully I run into no danger here and that the small town of forks only houses humans and the animals in its forest. I could deal without the supernatural for a few years. I warily walk further into the house, stopping behind the couch. Charlie stops next to the kitchen and turns around to face me.

"I would offer you blankets but I was told you would refuse and that you would be gone in the morning without leaving a trace that you ever slept on the couch behind, am I told correctly?" He asks uncomfortable in his own house. Good he should have left me to myself. I nod, leaning my skateboard against the couch arm and taking off the bags. "I'll leave a note for Isabella in the morning than. Goodnight Tobby." And with that said he heads up the stairs to what I can only assume to be where the bedrooms and bathroom is cause they're definitely not down here. Might as well catch up on some sleep I've missed over the last few days.

I wake at five as the sun comes up to hear the sound of rain falling heavily and as I focus I hear the sound of a shower running above. Can't be the girl I saw on my first day hear because school doesn't start for hours. Must be Charlie. The old guy must have to get to work early. Better get out of here before he comes down. I grab my skateboard, sling and strap my bag to my back. I lean down to the bag of fruit and take out the two remaining apples, reaching behind me and slotting one apple into the drink holder while shoving the other into my mouth.

With my light steps I reach the door with ease without disturbing the floorboards and slide with just as much ease out the door. The second I'm out I take in a deep breath of fresh air. Another good thing about Forks; fresh air, well more fresh than what Brisbane was. I reach behind my head and pull the hood over my head. Looks like I had good weather the last few days. Got to get used to getting soaked on the way to school I guess. I step out into the rain, walk down the few steps to the house and skate down the path to the rocky road. They really need new roads in this place.


	3. Chapter 3

I jump over a bench onto the sidewalk and flip the board into the air. I catch it in one hand and walk the rest of the way up to the building with a sign saying 'Reception' at the front of the path. I hate school and being the new student in a small town is going to end with a lot of broken noses. Looks like I'm going to be spending quite a few hours after school for awhile. Well it's not like I didn't know that when I left home. School rules are meant to be broken, why else would you have them? Well apart from locking students inside the school for as many hours as they can.

I open the door to the building and step inside to a heated room with a desk to my left and a hallway leading down beside it. I walk up to the desk and peer down at a middle aged pudgy lady reading a worn out classical book. Folding my arms across the desk with my head resting upon them, I blow lightly in her direction making the pages of the book turn over.

Startled she jumps in her seat and looks in my direction. She quickly slams the book shut and shoves it into a draw below the desk. "Hello, I'm Mrs Cope, how may I help you?" she stutters out, eyeing my eyes with suspicion.

"Well Mrs Cope, I'm new here and I'm pretty sure you ain't supposed to be readin on the job," I reply with a smirk.

"You must be Miss Brandon." Reaching into the same draw with the book in it she pulls out three pieces of paper. She places them on the desk, right under my nose before taking out her book again. "Get the blue one signed by your teachers and bring it back here after school."

With a roll of my eyes I take the sheets and walk out the door. I walk towards the student car park while reading my schedule. Don't need to read it, but it won't kill me to read something for once. Ok, so I have:

History

Art

Gym

English

Lunch

Study

Physics

Study? Whose bright idea was it to give me a study period? The hell with it, I ain't goin to any study class. I shove all the paper in a pocket and look up to find myself already in the car park filled with kids heading to class. Later than I thought. Better get to class than.

By following the main stream of students I find the building with the number three painted on it. I walk through the door as the bell for the start of school sounds. At least I don't have to use the lame excuse that I got lost for being late. Without looking at the class I walk straight to the teachers' desk and hand him the blue crumbled up piece of paper from out of my pocket. Without a word he signs his signature and hands it back. The scent of alcohol hits my nose like a punch to the face. Vodka.

I turn to the class to find the students other passing notes, sleeping or doodling across their books. At least I won't be the only one who does nothing in this class. I walk towards the only free seat at the back of the room next to a girl with short spiky black hair that looks like a pixie. I sit down swiftly into the seat and take out my iphone. Putting both the ear pieces in I put it on shuffle before leaning back in my seat so it's on two legs and my knees are resting underneath the table top. As I go to close my eyes someone rips the right earphone out. Who the hell... a new smell meets my nose; vampire. This is why I hate school.

"Your last name is Brandon?" a high pitched whisper asks from beside me.

I turn to meet the black eyes of the vampire beside me. No wait vampires beside me. Sitting next to the pixie is a boy who looks too old to still be in high school with blond hair and black eyes. With a pointed glare towards them I answer, "What's it to you?"

"Her family name was Brandon and you're not human," the blond replies sharply.

"Didn't think you vamps had it in you to be blunt."

"Is your last name Brandon or not?"

"If your friend here had been paying any attention to her family line she would have noticed that around fifteen years ago Ainslie adopted me and married a political asshole nine years later."

"You were adopted?"

"No shit Sherlock. Anymore questions?"

"Not as yet."

"Can I listen to my music than?"

I look down at the marble white hand still holding the earpiece it had yanked out earlier. When the pixie makes no move to give it back I look at her face to see it had gone completely blank as if she was in a trance. As I look at the blond vamp the smell of blood drifts in from behind me. His eyes darken further and he springs for the kill. Before he can get there I bring my fist towards his stomach, momentarily surprising him before I spring from my seat and slam him down on the floor; face first. I shift my position so that my left foot is behind one of his knees, my right knee pressed into his spine, my left hand pressing down on a shoulder blade and with my right hand I hit him hard across the temple. Understanding he closes his eyes and makes his chest move up and down slowly without actually breathing. At least this vamp has some brains.

Multiple hands pull me off and hold me down against the floor. I push them away and stand back up to see the pixie talking to the teacher. Seemingly able to not attack the kid who had somehow cut herself on the edge of the desk, the blond one sits up and eyes me suspiciously. So he should, I'm about ready to rip his head off.

"Miss Brandon please help Miss Cullen get Mr Hale to the office," a male voice commands from the front of the room.

Without a word I hold out my hand to 'Mr Hale'. He takes hold of it and pulls himself up. And at a slow walk he pretends to stumble out of the class room. I roll my eyes at him and follow behind the two of them. Vampires can be so dramatic.

"You better put your hood up and keep your mouth shut," the pixie whispers without looking back. I make no movement to put my hood up. "Look at the back of your hands."

With a sigh I look down at my hands. Holy mother of shit!

"Put your hood up before someone sees you."

I reach back and pull the hood up as far as I can. Pulling down the sleeves of the jumper to cover my hands I look at my feet and listen to the pixie talking to someone on a mobile.

"...It's an emergency Carlisle...no it has nothing to do with that...it's about the book you can't translate...no it cannot wait." I hear the snap of the phone being shut as we walk into the office area I had come to this morning. I keep my head down as we're directed down the hallway beside the front desk. We walk into a room and without a word I lean against the wall next to the door. Of course it's the principles room I'm not an idiot.

"This issue is out of my hands Miss Cullen, so don't ask me for any favours, the chief of police is already on his way," a deep male voice says in front of me.

The door opens beside me and a familiar pair of heavy footsteps walk into the room. "Couldn't even last through first period without knocking out a kid, Miss Brandon?" Charlie halts for a few seconds before gasping, "You knocked out Jasper Hale?"

Charlie's the chief of police?

"Jasper, Alice your father called me on the way here, are you sure this is what you want? She's more trouble than you might think."

What the hell is he talking about?

"Mr Swan, my family are in need of some help around the house and we both know she can't legally build that house in the forest or sleep on your couch for the rest of her life," the pixie answers.

Stupid laws are meant to be broken.

"You do know that taking her in means she legally becomes your fathers' responsibility?"

"We are very aware of the consequences Mr Swan."

"Very well, hope you feel better soon Jasper." His heavy footsteps drift away as he walks back down the hallway.

What the hell just happened? Did they just say I was to be staying with a bunch of vampires? Oh you have got to be kidding me. Life seriously must hate me. A small hand rests on my shoulder but I shake it off and walk out the door.

I wait outside in the rain as Jasper has his head checked by the nurse. How am I to get out of this one? It will be on records now that I'm with the vamps, so killing them isn't an option. What are they doing mixed so much into civilisation in the first place?

"We feed from animals not humans," a cold voice answers from beside me. Great another vamp, how many more could there be? "There are eight of us." Are you some sort of a mind reader or something? "One for the new girl." Than stay the fuck out of my head! "No can do." Have it your way than.

I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this.

"Ok, ok just stop singing that song," he yells beside me.

A chuckle answers him as Jasper and Alice walk outside. "See you've met the new addition to our household Edward," Jasper continues to chuckle as Edward stumps off.

A small object comes hurtling towards my head. I raise my hand and catch the object inches from my face. An apple? I take a bite of the apple and look up to see three more vampires heading towards the same area we're heading. Two boys and a girl; one boy small with midnight hair, and an olive pallor, while the other one is tall, burly and could easily be intimidating. The girl is tall and looks like one of those supermodels you see on the front of magazines.

"This is Benjamin," Jasper says pointing to the small vampire and then gesturing to the other two he says, "And this is Emmett and Rosalie."

That's seven including the Carlisle guy. I take another bite of the apple and look between the six vampires in front of me, "What?"

"How do you know about us?" Alice asks leaning into Benjamin.

"You're not the first bloodsuckers I've had trouble with."

"Can we continue this in the car or at home?" Edward asks getting all jumpy.

"Still can't be around her scent? Ok Tobby you're with Jasper," Alice squeals before skipping over to a red convertible. If she wasn't a vampire I could swear she was on something. Emmett, Rosalie and Benjamin follow suit and hop into the convertible while Edward gets into a silver Volvo and drives off behind them. I turn and look at Jasper who is already on a motorbike and has the ignition running. Beside the bike is my skateboard and bag with the apple missing from the side. So that's where it came from. I walk up to the bike, discard the apple, strap the bag to my back, stand on the board and grab the back of the bike. He looks back at me and without a word pulls out of the car park.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" he asks swerving past another car.

"Do you?"

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Carlisle has an ancient book with the same sort of symbols that are on your skin but the only problem is we don't know the language it's written in."

"So you want me to translate?"

"It'll help both sides."

"This is what I get for covering your ass?"

"And taking the blame, yes. Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it."

We come through the opening in the trees to find seven vampires standing in front of a mansion of a house. Two of them I had never seen before. I hate vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

I follow the vamp who calls himself Jasper with my eyes as he swiftly moves to stand beside the other seven vamps. Population of 3120 and 8 of them are bloodsuckers? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"Why don't you tell us?" the obnoxious mind reader asks, breaking my line of thoughts.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head bloodsucker," I seethe in return.

A young man in his twenties steps towards me and puts his hands up in a sign of peace, "My name is Carlisle and this is my family. I believe you have met my children so let me introduce you to my wife Esme."

I stare at him in confusion. Did he just say family? The term children isn't uncommon in the vampire world as the word is often used by a creator of vampires. But family is just weird. Vampires tend to survive in small groups or travel alone because of the rivalry for food and power. A clan of eight vampires just isn't heard of.

"Carlisle called us a family because that is what we are," the mind reading vampire chimes in. At least he had the decency to wait until I had finished my train of thought this time. "We are different from others of our kind. Mainly because we sustain our thirst on the blood of animals and not humans, and also for the fact that we can live in a household with such a large group of us and interact with the human world."

I glare at the vamp and curse at him loudly in my head so only he can hear it. He winces slightly but says no more.

"I'm sorry for my son Edward's impoliteness at reading your thoughts, but he is correct in what he said," Carlisle interrupts. "We are a family and we mean humans no harm."

"And me?" I ask, curious as to if they mean me any harm.

Carlisle looks confused for a second before answering, "You are a guest in this house and will be treated as part of the family." He then looks to the pixie looking girl with a questioning look. "Do you mind telling us all what was such a big emergency Alice Mary Cullen?"

The little squirt doesn't even back down but looks at the small looking vamp and says, "You mind blowing her hood back Ben?"

Without a word he waves a hand in my direction and a gush of wind throws my hood back. Damn pixie could have just asked me herself. A light chuckle sounds from the Edward guy as a wave of calm sweeps over me.

"Oh sure calm her down when she's angry at the pixie not when she's angry at me," Edward grumbles.

"Oh stop being such a baby," the blonde moans.

"DON'T CALL ME PIXIE!" the small pixie jumps the Edward guy, sending them sprawling to the ground.

They may be bloodsucking creeps but they sure do act like a family. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Carlisle motion for me to follow him inside like his children wrestling on the ground is an everyday occurrence. Well they are vampires. I follow Carlisle inside with caution, never letting my guard down. I hadn't noticed how the outside of the house looked but the inside was beautiful to say the least. The downstairs ranged from various shades of white and wooden oak furniture the same as the stairs. And as we ascend the stairs I notice the second floor is painted different shades of brown. That is all I can see though as all the doors down the hallway are shut. We continue to ascend higher until we reach the third floor which is painted similarly to the second floor but the hallway is shorter and French doors to the left are the only doors I've seen open in this entire house.

I follow the vamp through the French doors and stare wide eyed at the room before me. The wall to my right is a built in bookcase taking up the wall, from the floor to the ceiling and there's no space where a book does not sit; completely full. In front of me, behind a desk and chair is a large bay window looking out onto a beautiful garden. I scratch my neck in agitation at being in such a small space with a supernatural being in such close proximity. I really wish that window was open.

"I think you've found someone who appreciates books as much as you do Carlisle," the irritating voice of Edward sounds behind me. "I could swear you're starting to warm up to us, you haven't used the term vamp or bloodsucker for at least five minutes now. I'm impressed."

I glower at his back as he walks past me into the office. I swear if someone doesn't open that window I'm going to scream. Just as I think that Edward opens the window and as the sweet scent of the air reaches my nose I let out a deep sigh. My throat loosens up and I can breathe easily again. I look at Edward questionably and receive a shrug in return.

"We're not bad people you know. Next time just ask," a familiar voice with a thick accent whispers from behind me. I seriously hate vampires. I turn around to see blonde leaning against the wall with a smirk across his face. "Are you not even going to step into Carlisle's office? Or would you rather block the doorway?"

I turn around sharply to see Ben jump through the window and join the rest of the vamps in the room. Eight vamps in one room, great. At least the windows open.

"There goes all the warm fuzzy feelings she was having," Edward grumbles perching himself on the windowsill. Oh shut up Edward. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Edward leave our guest alone," Carlisle interrupts before I can terrorise Edward with my thoughts. Count yourself lucky pretty boy. "Now I don't believe I caught your name earlier?" I look to Carlisle as he sits down in the chair behind the desk.

"I go by the name Tobby," I answer attempting to be polite.

"Ok Tobby, before you on the desk is an ancient book full of runes similar to the ones on your hands and forehead. I've tried to translate the information the book holds but the language is unknown to the human and vampire kind."

"So you think I can translate it?"

"No, Alice thinks you can."

I look over at the pixie who only nods towards the book. It wouldn't hurt to try and I am curious as to what I really am. I slowly reach out and open the leather cover. I look at the thickness of the book and cringe, this was going to hurt. I gently place my right palm on the front page and close my eyes. I wince as a mass amount of information surges into my head. I open my eyes when it's all over, only to find the desk falling ever so near, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a dark room lying in the middle of a very large bed. My head pounds from absorbing too much information at once as I push myself into a sitting position with my hands. Crossing my legs I close my eyes again and begin to sort the words from the book in my head. I begin to notice a pattern in the text and freeze.

_If you are reading this book it means that the world as I know it has utterly changed. It also means that you my daughter have finally found my book… Your name is Solemn and you were born in a time of hatred, a time of war. You are an airbender and the avatar... You must prepare for war my child... Everything you need to know and learn I have enclosed in this book… Oh and remember young one, welcome all, because change is not always a bad thing._

I gently skim the rest of the information but get the picture. My father had been the last avatar of his time and when my birth had killed my mother the fire nation had captured me and tried to kill me. With hopes that I may survive to protect the people of my time he enclosed me in a sphere of ice as he had been once as I child.

I can manipulate the air, water, earth and fire to my own will. It also said that magic powers stored in the book will unleash strength into my body, potentially changing it and that he was unsure of the consequences. That's peachy, store some mystical energy in a book and tell me afterwards that it could kill me.

"That's not what he means," Edward argues.

I open my eyes to see him opening the window at the foot of the bed. "Then what may I ask does he mean?"

"Well let's say you can't go calling Alice pixie anymore," he chuckles before exiting the room via the window.

Stupid, cocky vampire thinks his so smart. I look down at my legs and notice them to be shorter then I remember and instead of cargo pants there's black cotton pants, tied at the waist by a single piece of white rope. I look to my stomach to find a cotton singlet loose fitting. Then I notice I'm completely flat chested. I spring from the bed in joy and my head goes straight through the ceiling, ow. I fall back down on the bed and rub my forehead.

"Carlisle we have a problem," Alice announces from outside. "Solemn isn't going to age, she's immortal now."

I hold my gasp. "First of all, I don't see how that is a problem," Jasper whispers. What is with that guy and whispering? "Second of all, you do realise she can hear us."

How the hell did he know that? I walk over to the window to show the vampires I'm not death before jumping out of it. A few gasps fill the air as I free fall but I land softly on the grass before all eight vampires. I breathe in the fresh air, scanning their faces properly. True to their word they don't have red eyes but gold which must be a side effect to the animal blood.

"You know listening into peoples conversations isn't very polite," Jasper criticizers.

"Either is talking about people behind their back or listening to people's thoughts," I snap back.

"Point taken, though I do believe you missed: feeling some ones emotions and seeing some ones future."

"Let me guess, you're the empath and Alice is the seer? Brilliant, anymore of you got any hidden talents?"

"Benjamin can control the elements and I think you've got that Edward can read minds."

"I'm surprised the Volturi haven't killed you lot yet," I mumble sitting down on the grass again. I look directly at Carlisle. "What do we do now?" I'd already assumed Edward had filled them all in, stupid mind reading vampire.

"We test your abilities and enhance them in case this war does occur. You will continue to go to school and you will stay out of trouble," Carlisle commands.

I stare him down, "On the condition that no other vampire knows of my presence while I am here, that all windows are left at least a jar open at all times and please tell me you have food in the house, I'm starving," I beg at the end. I couldn't help it, I'm just so hungry.

The group of vampires envelops in laughter. Wow I didn't know they had it in them. Maybe being here won't be so bad. Don't get your hopes up Edward and stay out of my head while you're at it!

"I really wish you wouldn't shut in your head," Edward complains, rubbing his head. I laugh softly to myself.

"Good to see you in a slightly good mood sole," Jasper murmurs before entering the house. Seriously, what's with that guy? I look at Edward for an answer but he just shakes his head and runs full speed towards town.

Someone clears their throat in front of me and look up at the big guy Emmett. And I thought he was tall before. "I heard you took down Jasper with a single punch," he trails off.

"I caught him off guard, I was lucky," I explain.

Emmett scratches the back of his neck, "Well I dunno how Jaspers mind works but I know that every time Jasper beats me in a fight I get pretty down about it. Plus Jaspers never lost a fight before."

I look at the big guy in awe. Jasper can take him down? His never lost a fight? Shit I really did get lucky. Wait he's never lost a fight? "What's Jaspers full name?"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," Jasper says from behind me. I whip around to face him. "Thankyou Emmett but that's not what has got me down." He turns his face to me. "You know my history then?"

"Yea, Maria's a complete bitch," I answer. "So how did Major Whitlock end up with a bunch of animal eating vampires?"

"Ran into the right vampire at the right time. You said you were hungry."

Easily seeing his obvious quick change in topic the chance of food was enough to let it drop. I follow him inside to find a few bacon sandwiches piled on a plate in the kitchen. Without a word I sprint over to it and start stuffing my face with the food. For a vampire he sure knows how to cook bacon I'll give him that. I pick up the last sandwich and turn around to see Jasper sitting on the counter opposite me chuckling lightly. I take a bite of the sandwich as I lean against the counter behind me and look at him questionably.

"I don't think I've seen anyone eat so quickly before," he explains, continuing to chuckle. I poke my tongue out at him and continue to eat. "Would you like to know more about the family?" My only response is a shrug. Rolling his eyes he continues to talk, "To the human world Rosalie and I are the Hale twins; Rosalie is dating Emmett, and Alice with Benjamin. Carlisle and Esme adopted us all and we tend to stick together at school. Edward is hooked on the new girl Isabella Swan who moved here just recently but won't admit it as he's drawn to her blood."

"You mean the trouble girl?" I ask swallowing my last mouthful.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl Edward's hooked on screams danger to me, no wonder his falling for her," I shrug.

Jasper eyes me carefully as someone ungracefully runs down the stairs. I turn my head as Alice enters the kitchen. She looks like she's seen a ghost. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Strange: for a vampire anyway. She swallows and tries again. I barely hear her, but one word reaches my ears, "Edward."

They're both out the back door without another word. I follow their scents through the forest silently and as quickly as my new body will allow. Even though I'm smaller then both vampires I catch up to them with ease as they break through the thick of the trees and scale the side of a house. It doesn't take me long to realise this to be the Swan residence. I knew that girl was dangerous. I don't know my own strength yet and I smell two familiar scents that aren't the Cullen's within. I run round to the front door to find it broken off its hinges, so typical for these two to make a scene.

I enter quietly and pause at the scene in front of me. A vampire with blazing red hair is drinking from the base of Charlie's neck. Victoria dumps the body when she senses my presence. She automatically crouches and hisses in my direction. I smile and sit cross legged on the floor in the doorway. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend Victoria?" I ask braiding half of my hair.

"I don't recall ever being friends," she hisses in return.

I start braiding the other half of my hair as I reply, "And of course a vampire could never be wrong." I wasn't sure where my confidence had come from but I could feel strength building within me as the room loses the warmth Charlie had recently provided. This is why I hate vampires; they take what they want with not even a thought to their victim. As I finish braiding the left side of my hair I notice that the last inch of my hair is blood red. Well as least the rest of it is still white. I turn my attention back to Victoria as she leaps for my throat.

I kick my legs up to meet her chest, sending her through the front door. I spin around to face her as she lands in the front yard. This time I throw myself in her direction and throw a carefully aimed punch for the neck. She catches my hand which I use the impact to carry my body to her head height and smash my foot into the back of her head. She lets go of my fist as she falls to the ground. I move to take the kill but am thrown backwards by a dark form. I shake off the vampire and jump back to the edge of the road. I wince at a few bruised ribs as I glare at Laurent while he takes a stance next to Victoria. I would have thought three vampires could take care of one vampire and keep at least one human alive, apparently not. A cold fire starts to soar up my arm and I look to see Laurent grinning like a mad man.

"Bitch," I mutter as they attack together. I dodge their attack barely and land in a crouch three metres left from my spot a second ago. Lucky for me I could still use both my arms but if this fight doesn't end soon the venom will kill me where I stand. I launch myself at Laurent catching him by surprise. Vampires can be so stupid sometimes. Of course I was going to attack the weaker vampire. I snap his neck and crush his windpipe.

I turn to face Victoria only to find her running towards Seattle. I shake my head and take a seat next to Laurent's body. I take my right wrist in my left hand and bring it to my mouth. I suck on the wound, drawing vampire venom into my mouth. I pull away and spit it out on Laurent before continuing. I continue this process until I'm sure that no venom is left in my system. I lie down where I sit and breathe slowly. I listen as my heart pumps blood back to my body to the vampires and human within the house.

Edward was trying to calm the human girl down and stop her from screaming. I wonder why I didn't notice that earlier. I listen for the other two vampires to find them moving quickly throughout the house. I hope they're making this look like a crime scene done by a human. Although drained of blood I stand to my feet and head for the house at a human pace.

I walk in to find Edward restraining the human at arm's length looking very pained as he tries to calm her down. Poor guy had to fall head over heels for a human. I ignore them and enter a small kitchen to the right. I open a few draws until I find a box of matches. I walk back to the room with Edward and the human. "Jasper, Alice can you bring the body in the middle of the road inside the house," I shout as I walk over to Charlie's cold form. The human shuts up after she understands my words. So she's not stupid after all. I check to see how much blood remains in Charlie's body and sigh. Barely any blood remained within him, such a waste of a life.

I watch as Jasper and Alice place Laurent's body on the floor next to the couch. "Get out of here and take her to Carlisle, all of you," I order while striking a match. The vampires need no more encouragement to get out of the house. It was nearly funny how vampires are scared of a single flame when it is in the hands of another. Not that I blame them. Their eternal lives start with an ice cold fire but end in the scorching pits of hell, usually caused by a single match.

I drop the match on top of Laurent and jump back as he's engulfed in flames. I sprint up the stairs and open the first door in front of me: bathroom. I turn to the right and try again. This time I find a bedroom but a police uniform thrown on the ground confirms it to be Charlie's room. I turn around and open the door at the other end of the hallway. I waste no time in packing all her belongings in two suitcases that I find under her bed. I was glad to find that all her clothes fit into one suitcase and that her music, books and other stuff fit in the second one. I step up onto the window ledge in the room with both bags in my hands and launch myself out the window. I land lightly on the grass in a crouch to find a yellow Porsche parked on the curb with its engine running, right across from me. I freeze.

I sigh with relief as Alice exits the driver door. That was too close for my liking. I pass the suitcases to her and stand to my feet. Before I can open my mouth she turns around and heads back towards the car. I follow behind her only to see the human sitting in the passenger seat. I shake my head and look at Alice. She had already placed the bags in the back of the car and was facing me again. "Before you say anything, this is the only way for the police not to question our story," she rambles.

I interrupt before she can continue, "I don't want to know details just let me go back to the house and get some sleep."

She looks to my wrist and nods. "Make sure to see Carlisle when you get home."

I nod and make for the woods only to come across Victoria's scent. Turns out she didn't run away after all. This could be interesting.


End file.
